iepfandomcom-20200214-history
PAW Patrol
|show = PAW Patrol |dub_identifier = Original |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = TVO Nickelodeon (United States) Nick Jr. (United States) Knowledge Network City AFN Family Nickelodeon (Austria) Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) Nickelodeon (Commonwealth of Independent States) Nickelodeon (Germany) Nickelodeon (Iberia) Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) Nickelodeon (Pakistan) Nickelodeon (Philippines) Nickelodeon (Southeast Asia, Hong Kong, and Taiwan) Nick Jr. (Pan-Afro-Eurasia) Nick Jr. (Australia) Nick Jr. (India) Bang Bang GO! RTÉ2 RTÉjr |netflix = |rating = |country = Canada |language = Canadian English |seasons = 7 |episodes = 182 |production_company = Guru Studios TVOKids Spin Master Entertainment |recording_studio = Spence-Thomas Audio Post |starring = Elijha Hammill Drew Davis Devan Cohen Max Calinescu Samuel Faraci Alex Thorne Kallan Holley |air_date = Nickelodeon (United States): TVO: Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe): Nickelodeon (Germany): Nickelodeon (Iberia): Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia): Nickelodeon (Philippines): Nickelodeon (Southeast Asia, Hong Kong, and Taiwan): Nick Jr. (Pan-Afro-Eurasia): |channelsite = http://www.tvokids.com/shows/pawpatrol |channeltitle = TVO |channelsite2 = http://www.nickjr.com/paw-patrol/ |channeltitle2 = Nick Jr. (United States) |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PAW_Patrol |wikia = http://paw-patrol.wikia.com |imdb = tt3121722 |tv.com = paw-patrol }} PAW Patrol is a created by Keith Chapman. The is produced by Spin Master Entertainment in association with TVOKids and Nickelodeon, with animation provided by Guru Studio. Cast Owen Mason Cumming Elijha Hammill |main_char2 = Marshall |main_char2w = Marshall |main_char2v = Gage Munroe Drew Davis |main_char3 = Rubble |main_char3w = Rubble |main_char3v = Devan Cohen |main_char4 = Chase |main_char4w = Chase |main_char4v = Tristan Samuel Max Calinescu |main_char5 = Rocky |main_char5w = Rocky |main_char5v = Stuart Ralston Samuel Faraci |main_char6 = Zuma |main_char6w = Zuma |main_char6v = Alex Thorne |main_char7 = Skye |main_char7w = Skye |main_char7v = Kallan Holley |group1 = ADULTS |group1_char1 = Cap'n Turbot |group1_char1w = Cap%27n_Turbot |group1_char1v = Ron Pardo |group1_char2 = Farmer Al |group1_char2w = Farmer_Al |group1_char2v = Ron Pardo |group1_char3 = Farmer Yumi |group1_char3w = Farmer_Yumi |group1_char3v = Hiromi Okuyama Stephany Seki |group1_char4 = Francois Turbot |group1_char4w = Francois_Turbot |group1_char4v = Peter Cugno |group1_char5 = Jake |group1_char5w = Jake |group1_char5v = Scott McCord |group1_char6 = Mayor Goodway |group1_char6w = Mayor_Goodway |group1_char6v = Deann Degruijter |group1_char7 = Mayor Humdinger |group1_char7w = Mayor_Humdinger |group1_char7v = Ron Pardo |group1_char8 = Mr. Porter |group1_char8w = Mr._Porter |group1_char8v = Blair Williams |group1_char9 = Raimundo |group1_char9w = Raimundo |group1_char9v = Juan Chioran |group2 = CHILDREN |group2_char1 = Ace Sorensen |group2_char1w = Ace_Sorensen |group2_char1v = Julianna Paul |group2_char2 = Alex Porter |group2_char2w = Alex_Porter |group2_char2v = Christian Distefano |group2_char3 = Carlos |group2_char3w = Carlos |group2_char3v = Lucius Hoyos |group2_char4 = Danny |group2_char4w = Danny |group2_char4v = Daniel DeSanto |group2_char5 = Jeremy |group2_char5w = Jeremy_the_Genie |group2_char5v = C.J. Dubé |group2_char6 = Julius Goodway |group2_char6w = Julius_Goodway |group2_char6v = Moses Rankine |group2_char7 = Justina "Julia" Goodway |group2_char7w = Justina_Goodway |group2_char7v = Addison Holley |group2_char8 = Katie |group2_char8w = Katie |group2_char8v = Katherine Forrester |group2_char9 = Precious' Owner |group2_char9w = Precious%27_Owner |group2_char9v = Berkley Silverman |group3 = OTHER ANIMALS |group3_char1 = Cali |group3_char1w = Cali |group3_char1v = Julie Lemieux |group3_char2 = Everest |group3_char2w = Everest |group3_char2v = Berkley Silverman |group3_char3 = Tracker |group3_char3w = Tracker |group3_char3v = David Lopez }} International versions |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = MBC 3 Nick Jr. }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Bulgaria on Air }} )}} DR Ramasjang Nick Jr. }} )}} Nick Jr. Too }} )}} Nick Jr. }} )}} Télé-Québec Netflix (CA) )}} Nickelodeon Junior RTS Deux }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = First Channel }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = Nick Jr. }} }} |version = voice-over |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (Kazakh).jpeg |channels = Balapan )}} Kazakhstan-Aktobe }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (Korean).png |channels = Nickelodeon KBS Kids JEI TV Anione AniBox Saenghal Geongang TV Cartoon Network }} )}} Viaplay }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = CCTV-14 }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (Taiwanese Mandarin).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nick Jr. EBC Yoyo People's Television }} )}} Nick Jr. }} )}} Puls 2 Nick Jr. Super Polsat }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nickelodeon Nickelodeon HD Nick Jr. Karusel STS Love }} |version = voice-over |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = 3+ Viaplay }} | |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Mini RTS 2 }} )}} }} )}} Nick Jr. }} )}} }} |logo = PAW Patrol - logo (original).png |channels = PlusPlus }} |} References Category:TVO programming Category:Nickelodeon (United States) programming Category:Nick Jr. (United States) programming Category:Knowledge Network programming Category:City programming Category:Nickelodeon (Austria and Switzerland) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Central and Eastern Europe) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Commonwealth of Independent States) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Germany) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Iberia) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Indonesia and Malaysia) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Pakistan) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Southeast Asia, Hong Kong, and Taiwan) programming Category:Nick Jr. (Pan-Afro-Eurasia) programming Category:Nick Jr. (Australia) programming Category:Nick Jr. (India) programming Category:Bang Bang programming Category:GO! programming Category:RTÉ2 programming Category:RTÉjr programming Category:PLUSPLUS programming Category:Milkshake! programming